Melt My Heart of Ice
by Serena and Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Serena Sakou's family was murdered when she was 5. The murderer didn't detect her, because her chakra is invisible, undetectable. What will she do when the Akatsuki captures her. Can one of the members capture her heart as well. Will they be able to melt her heart of ice, or will they destroy it. Love is a dangerous thing, will she be able to handle it?


Naruto and InuYasha crossover

This is my first story no flames please.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my oc, Serenity

~Melt My Heart of Ice~

Prolong

Serena's POV

My name is Serena Satou. I live in a big house and I am five years old. I live with my 'Kaa-chan, named Naomi, Tou-san, named Akio, and my Aniki, named Daichi.

I was walking through town with my Aniki. He was going to buy 'Kaa-chan a present! While we were walking I saw someone who looked the same age as Daichi. Daichi is 10. The boy walked up to Daichi and I noticed he had someone wit him who looked the same age as me.

"Hello, Itachi-san," Daichi said.

"Hello to you to Daichi-san."

I giggled causing Daichi to hit me upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"I don't know, why were you giggling Serena?"

"Well, you're only 10, yet you're talking to that boy like you're as old as the Hokage!"

Itachi chuckled and the boy beside him smiled a little.

"Daichi, I wanna go home."

"Why, imouto?"

"'cause I'm tired."

"Do you remember the way?"

"Um...Yes?"  
>"Was that a question or a statement?"<p>

"Statement?"

Daichi sighed becoming frustrated with me.

Itachi started laughing. Like, full blown laughter.

"Nii-san are you OK?" The little boy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Sasuke."

I silently began leaving, which wasn't hard seeing as I had a special kind of chakra. My chakra is invisible, undetectable. I am really good at hiding from people because of it.

I ran straight for the park. I then saw some little girls there. There were 4. One had blond hair, one had dark brown, one had dark purple, and the last one had black hair with blue highlights. I walked over to them.

"Hi!"

"Hello" blondie said.

"Hi" the brunette said.

"Hi!" The raven head said.

"H-hello" the girl with purple hair said.

"My name is Serena Sakou. What's yours'?"

"I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Sango Taijiya."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"SERENA!"

"Who's that?" Sango asked.

"My aniki. Maybe we can play tomorrow? But I have to go for now."

After that I ran home, so Daichi couldn't smack me again. I ran in the house and ran to my room.

11:32 P.M 3rd person POV

The Sakou house was deathly quiet. A ninja was silently making his way into the residence, and with bad intentions at that.

Akio sensed something was wrong so he silently made his way downstairs, only to have a kunai thrown and hit his right arm. Akio knew someone was there to assassinate Naomi and him. They were in the bingo book with a big bounty on their heads. What would become of the kids if something were to happen though?

Akio screamed For Naomi cause the ninja was walking upstairs to where she was.

Naomi woke up worried for her husband, because he call her name, but Daichi's screams made her run to him.

When she got there she saw Akio with a look that could kill. She looked at Daichi, and started crying.

But they never expected to hear Serena scream.

Serena's POV

I heard a lot of screaming so I walked to Daichi's room, and let out a big scream. There was a ninja there holding a limp Daichi.

"'Kaa-chan, Tou-san, what's wrong with aniki? Why won't he move?"

My 'Kaa-chan was about to say something, but Tou-san interrupted her,"Serena, get out of here. Run somewhere safe."

So I did. I ran as fast as my little legs could take me. When I stopped running I looked around. I didn't know where I was.

So I just walked to the wall and sat down with my knees up against my chest. I started crying into my knees while I was hugging them.

I sat like that for an hour.

I felt someone kneel beside me, and put their hand on my head. I flinched.

"Tou-san what's wrong with that girl?" a childs voice said.

"Something must of happened." another child said.

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha why don't you go home? I'm going to take her to the Hokage." the man said.

I slowly looked up at them with my puffy red eyes. They had silver hair.

The man picked me up bridal style and started jumping from roof to roof until we were at the Hokage tower.

In the Hokage's office(same POV)

"What's your name?" the Hokage asked. The silver haired man was still there too.

"Serena Sakou."

"Why were you in the street so late at night?" The man with silver hair said.

At that I started crying again.

"N-No! Don't cry. What did I say wrong?" the silver haired guy said.

"Someone killed the Sakou family, didn't they?" the Hokage asked.

I simply nodded my head and said, "he was a grass ninja."

Sarutobi looked at me for a moment then said, "Serena do you want to be put in an orphanage?"

I shook my head.

"Would you like to come and live with me? My sons are about the same age as you." the man said.

"Yes, but what is your name, mister?"

"Touga. I have two sons, InuYasha and Sesshomaru. InuYasha is 5 and Sesshomaru is 6."

After that he took me to his home. I found out that his wife died giving birth to InuYasha.

Even though everyone is nice to me I act cold.

My heart is frozen, and I don't know if anyone can melt it.

Serena: Well the prolong is done. ^.^

Itachi: -/.\- Yes. Please read and review. We are going to put up a poll on our profile. Serena didn't think about who was gonna be paired with Serena from the story.

Serena: Yeah, but Melissa and Taro didn't think about that for her story Purity.

Itachi: Serena is cousins with Melissa and Taro. Don't believe us. PM Melissa and Taro.

All:Peace Out


End file.
